


this is not a dream

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was too much, I guess. It always is," Tyler mumbles, gripping his bandaged wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another part of my new collection-thingie I'm working on. This is when Josh and Tyler meet for the first time :) Remember to read at your own risk!

"Why did you do it?" Josh asks cautiously to the younger boy sitting next to him.

"It was too much, I guess. It always is," Tyler mumbles, gripping his bandaged wrist.

Tyler is Josh's new roommate. He's pretty small in size, although he's apparently only six months younger than Josh.

"I know what you mean," Josh suddenly speaks. Tyler looks up, eyes wide, but he makes no move to ask Josh to elaborate. Josh does anyways.

"I have an eating disorder. That's... really hard for me to admit. I - did you know I've never told anyone out loud? My friends, they - they just knew, and they never tried to make me admit it to myself."

Tyler looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm just... sorry. No one should have to be here," Tyler looks around their shared room, "no one should ever be so bad that they have to come to a place like this."

"It's not so horrible," Josh says, standing up. "I've been here for a few weeks already, so I can show you around and tell you some of the tricks I've learned."

Tyler gives Josh a small smile. "Sure, why not?"


End file.
